This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to an arrangement for mounting a motor blower assembly in a canister vacuum cleaner housing so as to isolate from the housing vibrations generated by the motor blower assembly.
The desirability of isolating the motor blower assembly of a canister vacuum cleaner from the housing of the vacuum cleaner in order to reduce the transmission of noise is in general known. It is also generally known that the use of rubber or a similar resilient material in the mounting structure is advantageous for this purpose.
When designing a line of canister vacuum cleaners with different models having different features, it is desirable for the sake of economy to have as much commonality of parts as possible between the various models. Typically, however, different models within a line of canister vacuum cleaners have different size motors as part of the motor blower assembly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for mounting the motor blower assembly of a canister vacuum cleaner to both provide vibration isolation and commonality of parts to accommodate different size motors.